


A Gift of the Heart

by Aureiya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit rushed, Abigail Hobbs Lives, Dark Will Graham, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Family, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 Episode 2: Primavera Fix-It</p>
<p>Will Graham goes to Italy with Abigail, who is alive, to find Hannibal and actually achieve their goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a headcanon- I'm always for Will and Hannibal to be good fathers to Abigail and I was pissed they killed her off once again. And this season is super gay so.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Will was shown the pictures of the body that had been found in the cathedral his first thought had been That bastard; the second, and one that was always on his mind these days was, Why do I love him?

Of course he voiced neither of these thoughts to the Italian detective that had given him the evidence. Instead allowing himself to slip into the past to view the design his love had left for him, knowing full well all that it would tell him.

He held off on letting his whirling emotions out until after the pendulum had swung back into the present. He then immediately said some bullshit to the detective and rushed over to where Abigail, truly alive and with a scarf to cover the scar on her neck, was waiting for him.

“He gave us his heart.” Was how he started, thrusting the grisly photo into his adopted daughters hands. Leaning against one of the opulent pillars the ex FBI profiler couldn’t decide if he wanted to collapse into laughter or sobbing. Abigail seemed to sense his reluctance as she handed him back the photos of their gift.

“That’s a good thing right? Means he forgives us?” She plaintively asked. Will chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders to pull her against his side, making certain no one would hear them.

“Your father is a horribly cruel man, he gives us his heart but did so using the body of another. Feels quite ironic.” He whispered conspiringly to her, making it look as though he was only bestowing a kiss to her head. She sighed and sagged into his shoulder.

“Why will he not just come to us?” Abigail complained. “He led us to this fantastic place,” she motioned to the cathedral, “but he doesn’t have the guts to welcome us here?”

Will was about to reply when he noticed the stairs going into the crypt, just a few feet from where their gift had been; he understood Hannibal’s design completely now.

“He may not be able to greet us at just this moment, my dear.” He agreed with Abigail’s comment, 

“But that does not mean he isn’t waiting for us.” Will told his daughter winking. A smile grew upon her face at his words; anticipation plain upon her face as Will began leading them out of the cathedral.

“We’ll go make sure all our bags are packed, and by the time we get back here there should be no cops to stop us.” He muttered to her before he went to speak with the Inspector.  
Abigail waited patiently in about the center of the open cathedral, admiring the architecture around her as she waited for her dad. Just thinking that- her dad- sent a rush of joy through her, and she wrapped her arms around herself to trap that happiness in. As she observed this grandeur they had been directed to by Hannibal, she felt it; the weight of a hunter’s eyes. The Hunter’s eyes. Her hand unconsciously strayed up to the scarf around her neck, gripping the soft fabric hiding her scar as her eyes wandered casually to above the baptistery. A shadow lurked in an upper window. 

“Abigail?” She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts, blinking and the shape was gone. She turned to a concerned looking Will, one of his eyebrows arched questioningly. She smiled at him and shook her head, looking back to where their gift had once been.

“He’ll wait for us.” She said with finality. And the incomplete family left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite dark when they returned to the cathedral, but as it was a building of worship the doors were still unlocked. Will had snorted at the willingness to trust that these believers just had, but both were unwilling to voice that it was not unlike their own belief in Hannibal.

The cathedral was eerie, lit by candles interspersed in alcoves and whatever moonlight and streetlights filtering through the stained glass windows. Will made a beeline for the crypt stairs, Abigail trailing him closely, her heart racing with excitement. 

At the bottom of the stairs when they opened the large doors and peered into the chill gloom, Will turned to her,

“Stick close.” He murmured, and plunged into the dark, unafraid to chase his monster.

Abigail hesitated a second, knowing she could wait here in the warm light, her father’s would come back for her, but probably ashamed of her fear; so she hurried on into the place of the dead.

She could hear her dad’s quick footsteps, and followed them easily for a bit, but quickly became lost in the winding labyrinth, especially as it got colder and her nervousness ratcheted up. Fear of dying among the dead gripping her heart, so she paused under one of the solitary torches to get her wits about her. She heard footsteps at a distance, but they were too heavy to be either of her father’s and she waited with anxiety to hear if they would come closer. Luckily they seemed to be heading away from her and she was suddenly startled when a shout rang through the silent crypt.

“Hannibal!” 

It was Will’s voice and Abigail quickly started towards the voice. But had to pause soon after at an intersection to see if she could hear anymore. It was the right branch she took in the next second when a whisper reached her;

“I forgive you.”

She wondered if it was that Will had already ran into Hannibal or if he was trying to lure the other man to him, as she rounded a corner she had her answer. 

There in a more lit center of the crypt were her fathers, locked in an embrace. Will’s desperate hold of Hannibal’s back and shoulders proved to her all was well. Suddenly Will saw her over Hannibal’s shoulder and pushed the man a bit away from him to gesture to her. She came forward into the circle as Hannibal turned to her, a smile prominent on his usually aloof face. He grabbed her hand, gently, and pulled her into his embrace. She gripped him back. 

Will encircled the two people he cared most about in the world, content at last to have his family.

As they all disentangled, Hannibal drinking in their faces, Will spoke up,

“We’re ready for you to take us home, Hannibal.” He stated confidently, his hand resting on Hannibal’s chest over his heart, a message received apparently.

And though Abigail had never wanted to see such lust and passion across her father’s features she was happy to know her adoptive parents would finally be together properly.

And all three of them smiled as Hannibal took their hands and led them into the dark as trusting as the fools that left the cathedral unlocked for worshipers.

Finally their family was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Critique
> 
> Kudos bring happiness.


End file.
